The goal of the Immunology Training Program (ITP) is to train PhD and MD/PhD scientists for outstanding careers in immunology-related research. The program includes a wide range of Immunology-related topics, spanning from basic research in areas such as innate immunity, T cell activation, tolerance, antigen processing and presentation, MHC function, complement, antibody structure and function, and mucosal immunity to research in clinically relevant models of infectious diseases (e.g. tuberculosis, HIV), vaccine development, immunopathology, transplantation and autoimmunity. Participating departments provide a rich confluence of basic science and clinical activities and resources, enriching the training of PhD students as they engage in basic and/or translational research in the field of immunology. To accomplish these training goals, the ITP has been developed as a track within the Pathology Graduate Program. Training for the PhD degree in the ITP includes course work, research rotations, formal and informal seminars, a Thesis Proposal Defense/Qualifying Examination, and research experience resulting in scholarly publications and a PhD dissertation. Trainers and research laboratories are located in multiple departments at Case School of Medicine and its affiliated institutions. University Hospitals Case Medical Center (UHCMC), the Cleveland Clinic Foundation (CCF, including the Lerner Research Institute) and the Louis Stokes VA Medical Center (VAMC). The extensive inter-departmental and inter-institutional participation is underscored by explicit co-sponsorship of the ITP by the CWRU Department of Pathology, CCF Department of Immunology, CWRU/UHCMC Division of Infectious Diseases, CWRU Center for Global Health and CWRU/UHCMC Visual Sciences Research Center. Other ITP trainers are located in a wide number of other departments at Case, CCF, UHCMC, MHMC and VAMC. Regardless of their primary affiliation, ITP Trainers hold faculty or trainer appointments in the Case Department of Pathology. RELEVANCE: The Immunology Training Program provides PhD training to produce future investigators who will drive important biomedical research efforts in Immunology and Immunology-related areas of clinical importance, such as infectious diseases, vaccine development, and organ transplantation autoimmunity.